1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device that inputs/outputs a signal through a plurality of bump pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, signals used in a semiconductor device may be classified into analog signals, where the signal is expressed a continuous voltage level, and digital signals, where the signal is expressed in discrete logic values.
As a reference for determining the logic level of the digital signal, a low sensing voltage level VIL and a high sensing voltage level VIH are used. That is, a digital signal having a voltage level lower than the low sensing voltage level VIL is determined as logic ‘low’ (i.e., ‘0’) and a digital signal having a voltage level higher than the high sensing voltage level VIH is determined as logic ‘high’ (i.e., ‘1’).
The logic level of a signal applied to the semiconductor device from an exterior is determined by a signal input circuit. That is, the logic level of the signal applied to the semiconductor device from an exterior is determined based on a low sensing voltage level VIL and a high sensing voltage level VIH, which are set by the signal input circuit.
Accordingly, it may be important to test whether the signal input circuit of the semiconductor device has an appropriately adjusted low sensing voltage level VIL and high sensing voltage level VIH.